


I Swear It's Coincidental

by Bugzyboi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Because of Reasons, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Kinda, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Mj x Shuri because theres not enough gxg representation, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, School Trip, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology, because thats never been done before, but im putting a mix on it, meme lords are the best kind of friends, most of these relationships are the ‘if you squint’ kind, spoilers in the tags, thorbruce if you squint, tony is a tired dad, wakanda embassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzyboi/pseuds/Bugzyboi
Summary: Peter Parker's class gets to go on a small trip. And Peter isn't too thrilled.Why? Well, it just so happens to be at the Wakanda Outreach Embassy. And Ned can't keep secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. First, I moved the Embassy from Oakland to New York because why not. 
> 
> yes i know i have like three other fanfics to update but I cannot just not post this so

Peter Parker ignored the constant beeping from his phone. The high schooler only had a few more Anatomy questions left in his homework packet. His speaker sat on his desk and was currently playing Queen's greatest hits. He hummed quietly to the song. Aunt May was still working, so he had the apartment to himself tonight.

After a few more minutes of homework, Peter pulled out his Stark Phone. The chatroom consisted of Shuri, Peter, Bruce, Thor, Loki, and Tony Stark (Who barely entered the room).

Why was the chat so active tonight? He didn't mind, but he just finished patrolling and doing homework- plus he had a field trip tomorrow morning!

  
**Godofsnakes: you're being dramatic**

**Thunderlord: YOU STABBED ME.**

**Thunderlord: TWICE.**

**Thunderlord: D:**

**Godofsnakes: you're used to it by now.**

  
Peter laughed at the banter between the two Norse Gods. A typical Tuesday night. Peter began typing into to the chatroom.

  
**Spiderboi: Loki did you stab Thor again???**

**Godofsnakes: in my defense, he called me a weasel.**

**ImShurious: all your talking is interfering with my lab work. My phone won't stop going off.**

**BruceBanter: that makes two of us.**

**Spiderboi: Sorry Dr. banner but I think you might need to give Thor some stitches again.**

  
Peter set his phone down on his bed. God, he was hungry. He didn't even do much action that night either, just scared off a few bad guys from breaking in someone's apartment. He got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. The speakers from his room echoed throughout the entire apartment complex. The speaker was now playing an older David Bowie song.

Peter looked through the cupboards and eventually decided on some cereal. Sure, it wasn't the best brand, but hey, it was something at least.

In all honesty, Peter was a bit nervous for tomorrow. The entire Junior class was going to the Wakandan Embassy. That meant there was no doubt Shuri would be there. Avenger friends and classmates don't mix well.

After Peter's bowl of less-than-satisfying cereal, the boy went back into his room for the night after making sure to lock the apartment door.

  
**Spiderboi: Hey Shuri? You busy?**

**ImShurious: Always.**

**ImShurious: But what's up.**

  
Peter pulled his phone close to his face after dialing Shuri's number.

"Hey, are you in Wakanda right now?" Peter asked quietly. He brushed his hair with his hands awkwardly.

"Yeah," Shuri replied, some shuffling coming from the other side of the line.

"Okay- cool, cool. Yeah, our class is taking a trip to the embassy tomorrow. I was wondering if you were gonna be there. I was wondering if you have a Kimoyo bracelet with a lower...status..."

The end of the line went quiet for a moment. "Why?" Shuri huffed.

"Well, I don't want the others to think I regularly go to Wakanda's embassy for fun," Peter sighed. He grabbed the remote to the speakers and dialed down the volume, he was going to bed soon and he didn't want Shuri to be bombarded with any of his questionable music.

"Why not? Flaunt it, boy," Shuri laughed and let out a sigh, "Okay, yeah, I'll get you some new beads for you when you get there tomorrow. I'll send them there tonight."

"Thanks, Shuri, you're a life saver," Peter sighed contently. He laid on the bed, engulfing himself into the heap of blankets.

"I know," Shuri stated proudly. With that, the two hung up.

  
.....

  
Shuri looked down at her phone and chuckled. Setting down the device on the nearest counter, she walked over to the enormous window that overseeds Wakanda. Peter couldn't possibly think Shuri would make this easy, would he? That's what friends were for. To make life just enough of Hell.

"Okoye, could you get the aircraft ready? I have a country to visit and an anxious white boy to surprise," Shuri called out to Okoye, who was talking to one of the palace guards. Okoye dismissed the guard and turned towards Shuri.

"Does the King know about this 'plan' of yours, your Highness?" Okoye asked, raising an eyebrow. Her fingers tapped on the vibranium spear in her hand.

"Of course not," Shuri smiled and picked up her Kimoyo Beads, slowly swirling them on her wrist.

  
.....

  
"So, like, you get your own Kimoyo Beads?" Ned asked as the two stepped into the yellow school bus.

"Yeah," Peter said as he threw his bag on one of the seats. Ned put his bag down on the seat behind Peter's and grinned. A few other kids began entering the bus.

"That's so cool, man. Wait- so how come you don't have your beads now, then?" Ned asked as he sat down in his seat.

"Well, Shuri wrecked them as an aftermath of a prank. The beads would spin on my wrist, and then they'd tighten. I was freaking out and called her about it. Turns out she was inside Wakanda's database room messing with mine specifically," Peter squinted at the ground at the thought of the memory.

"Shuri- like, Princess Shuri of Wakanda?" A kid sitting across Ned butted in. The student was tall and wore a Midtown High School letterman jacket. The jacket was unzipped and underneath was an ACDC t-shirt. He had spiked red hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. Freckles covered the student's body.

"Yeah, Peter's like best friends with her," Ned said nonchalantly.

 _"Ned!"_ Peter gasped and gave his close friend a look of fear.

"No way, man. Really?" John Stuart, the boy, raised his eyebrows. He pursed his lips and shrugged, "Being Tony Stark's intern has a few perks, huh, Parker?"

"Are you still going on this, Parker?" Flash butted in, rising up from a seat a few feet away. He jumped into John Stuart's seat, "Who're you saying you know now?"

"He's friends with Princess Shuri," John said and smiled at Flash, "Isn't that cool?"

Flash shook his head and sighed, "John, you are so gullible." Flash looked over at Peter who was whispering harshly at Ned. "How about this," Flash started and pulled out his leather wallet, "You prove to me that you and Princess Shuri are friends, and I give you everything that's in my wallet right now."

Peter bit his lip. He really didn't want to do this right now.

"I don't need your money, Flash. _Besides, nobody was really supposed to know_ ," Peter hissed that last part towards Ned who shrugged.

"Ooh, hard to get, huh, Parker? How about if I can prove you aren't buddy-buddy, you pay me the amount in my wallet!" Flash declared and smiled at Peter.

Before Peter could disagree, John shot up from his seat, "Oh, Peter's gonna empty your wallet, Thompson!"

"No, I don't need to empty anyone-" Peter was cut off by the sound of Mr. Harrington.

"Alright everyone, get in a seat," He sighed, grabbing the clipboard that sat on one of the seats right next to Mr. Cobbwell, the Chemistry teacher. "Let's start with roll-call before we get into today, alright?"

Ten minutes and forty names later, Mr. Harrington gave the clipboard back to Mr. Cobbwell.

Peter looked around. He had completely skipped over MJ. Where was she anyways?

Peter raised his hand up a bit, "Mr. Harrington, where's Michelle?"

"She'll be meeting us at the Embassy," He answered simply before turning back to the class, "Alright, who's ready for Wakanda?"

 _"Uhm, actually it's their embassy building,"_ one of the students from the middle section of the bus corrected.

Everyone looked over at the kid and gave him looks.

"Okay, well, who's ready for Wakanda's embassy?" Mr. Harrington rephrased, folding his hands behind his back casually. The bus filled with loud approval by the students. "Alright, settle down. Okay, we've got to go over some ground rules and the schedule."

Harrington cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "First things first..."

Harrington droned on about respect, horseplay, and discrimination along with a few other things. Peter wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to leave the school parking lot already.

"...Any breaking of the rules will result in stripping of your Kimoyo Beads, which we will get inside the Embassy. Any questions?"

One of the girls in the back raised her hand.

"Can we keep the bracelets?"

"Beads. And yes. They won't work after you exit, but you can keep them for a souvenir from the trip. They shut down the powers for the beads once we leave."

The students began chattering amongst themselves about the beads. Ever since the Embassy was built and Wakanda went out of hiding, Wakanda's been the talk everywhere. Harrington sat down with the two other teachers, the last teacher being Ms. Warren. She was the Physics teacher.

The bus began carrying the student out of the parking lot and into the streets of New York.

Peter slumped in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no way out of this, was there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not at ALL what I had planned for this fic. I planned out this perfect project with only a few rough patches and instead I got a dirt road. Sorry this is the worst fanfic I've ever written and that it's taken SEVEN MONTHS to update a TWO CHAPTER story.   
> I don't really want to get into why it took so long. Half of the reasons why it wasn't updated sooner I had no real control over, but at least I finished it! Enjoy

“It was an accident- I said I’m sorry!” Ned apologized to Peter as they approached the embassy that sat between 

“And  _ I  _ said now everyone on this bus is betting on whether or not I’m friends with  **_the Princess of Wakanda_ ** ,” Peter groaned. A few of the teachers were arguing about a place to park and how to get there and so he guessed it’d take a while until they stopped.

Peter pulled his customized headphones he and Tony had built and designed together. They were designed to block outside sound without blocking out his heightened hearing. He absolutely loved them. He pulled his bag under his head as he laid down in an empty seat in front of Ned’s seat. 

Soon enough, Peter could hear the tires come to a halt through the sweet honey that was Freddie Mercury’s voice. Peter pulled his headphones off as some of the other students fought like children to get to the front of the bus. He grabbed his bag from the seat and stood up.

**Spiderboi: don’t you hate it when your best friend exposes your friends list.**

**Godofsnakes: what friends.**

**ImShurious: ok rude :/**

**…..**

“Your Royal Highness, with all respect, do you really think this is necessary?” One of the lead tour guides asked Shuri, who had two cases full of activated Kimoyo beads. She wanted to be the one to give them all the beads and personally give Peter an upgraded version of his custom Kimoyo beads. 

“Of course it’s necessary, Mehake. Parker may be just a boy, but he’s quite smart and a very close friend.” Shuri pulled up her wrist and called up one of the guards around the Embassy. 

“May I remind you that you are the same age?” 

Shuri threw a half-hearted glare at Mehake before returning her attention back to her call. 

“Could you please escort Michelle Jones from the Science and Research Department to the front? She needs to be brought to the visiting group. I would but,” Shuri pulled up the small boxes so the guard could see, “I’m busy.” 

The guard nodded and the call ended.

Peter’s new Kimoyo Beads gave Peter a higher clearance level in the Embassy than before. She knew he’d probably kill her later for showing off her friend’s true rank in the Embassy (the thought of Peter trying to hurt someone made her laugh). She didn’t care if the other students looked at him, it was about time he showed off to his classmates who seemed to be split on whether or not Peter was telling the truth with his relations to Tony Stark and herself. 

Before leaving her current building, two Dora Milaje followed her out. Shuri could see the group of students shuffling around the Embassy grounds, pointing at different buildings and structures surrounding the area. The first face she recognized was Michelle.

Shuri took a deep breathe as she swept the thought of Michelle from her head. She couldn’t focus on her right now. Shuri let out a huff as she finally was within talking distance of the group. 

…..

**Spiderboi: The guides taking forever to get here ;(**

**YouKnowWhoIAm: im sure they’ll be there any minute**

**BruceBanter: tony get off your phone we’re in a meeting**

**YouKnowWhoIAm: you can’t make me do anything.**

**Spiderboi: :0 *gasp***

**BruceBanter: :(**

**YouKnowWhoIAm: ...**

**YouKnowWhoIAm: ok fine.**

…..

“I’m assuming you are the group from Midtown High, yes?” 

Peter’s head shot up from the crowd of students and teachers the second he heard the speaker. He knew the person behind the accent but prayed it wasn’t who he knew it was. 

Peter slid past a few unmoving students and made his way to the sidelines of the group. 

Princess Shuri was standing tall with two small boxes in hand. Two members of the Dora Milaje stood on each side of her as she scanned the group. Her eyes stopped when they were met with Peter’s wide eyes and an incredulous expression. She merely smiled at the boy and continued talking. 

“I have active Kimoyo Beads for all of you. Some of you may or may not already have beads.” She glanced to a few other students from the crowd.  _ Were there other students that had relations to the programs Wakanda was head of? _ Peter shrugged the thought away as he went back to Ned’s side. 

Shuri had started passing the beads around as they headed to the main building. She gave an empty box to the guard on her left and passed out a couple more Kimoyo beads that box was empty. 

She eyed the crowd before her eyes landed on Peter. “Ah, Peter! There you are!” 

Peter looked up at Shuri and gave her a look of fear and anger that she couldn’t quite put into words. From somewhere behind Peter, Shuri heard hushed voices arguing about some sort of bet. 

“I upgraded them specifically for you,” Shuri started as Peter slipped the beads on, “Now you have almost full access to all of the Science and Research Department without higher approval.”   
“You couldn’t have given me this later?” Peter whispered to Shuri and looked down at the bead design with awe. “Thanks.” 

“Are you gonna do the tour with us?” One of the girls from the crowd asked. 

Shuri looked at the direction where the question was asked. “No, I don’t have the time to. But, I will see you all around here sometime during your tour.” Shuri gave a quick wave and smiled at Peter before turning and leaving. 

The doors to the main building opened and Shuri raised her arm, the arm her beads were on, and continued walking out. A small ding echoed in the door frame. 

Within a couple of minutes, a tour guide came out of the same doors and smiled at them. She had an incredibly kind smile and introduced herself as Mehake- the main tour guide of the New York City Embassy. She explained how to walk through the doors with the beads without having the alarm called on them. 

After thirteen minutes of complications from the students and three minutes of reminders what to do from Mehake, all students and teachers were inside. The entrance was like a high-tech waiting room. A help center was on one side of the room and a lounging area on the other side. It was amazing with sculptures on platforms and framed paintings on walls based on Wakandan history and culture were placed perfectly around the entrance room. 

There were impressed conversing within the people in the group. Besides Peter, Ned, or MJ. Peter came to the Embassy quite a bit and sometimes brought Ned (he had his own Kimoyo beads). MJ was on her phone, scrolling through Tumblr. She came to the Embassy all the time if Shuri was there. They were dating after all- even if their relationship was hidden from the media- the media couldn’t touch them if they tried. 

They walked around to the culture and history department and learned about Wakanda and the main aspects of the country’s culture. Mehake explained the role of the Black Panther- “Of course the Black Panther is not just a superhero!” Peter learned most of the information he knew about Wakanda from Shuri (And occasionally King T’Challa when he popped up). He never really went into the History and Culture department, so he took a couple of pictures of the visuals. 

Peter stayed behind the group for most of the time. It’snot because he didn’t want to be at the Embassy- he actually loved it! Today’s just been long. People are making bets on if he’s friends with members of the Royal Wakandan Family, he was gifted improved Kimoyo beads in front of his class, and now he could feel everyone’s burning gaze. Peter could feel the start of a prank war rising. 

Though...the new Kimoyo Beads were actually  _ really _ cool. There were a few more beads than his other set of beads with eye-catching designs ingrained on them. He wanted to be mad at Shuri, but he couldn’t stop brushing his fingers over the beads. Okay, so maybe he loved the improved Kimoyo Beads- sue him! But he really wished Shuri didn’t present them in front of a crowd. He felt like he was bragging.about status. 

A prank war was definitely in the near future. 

“You think too loud.” 

Peter looked at the owner of the voice. MJ had her arms folded across her chest as she looked over his shoulder, examining his newest gift. She blew her hair out of her face and raised an eyebrow at Peter. 

“What?” Peter pushed his jacket sleeves down and buried the Kimoyo Beads into his sleeves. 

“You,” She poked at his shoulder with her finger, “Think too loud. You’re almost as bad as Shuri.” 

“How can you tell?” Peter huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. His voice sounded harsher than he meant it to. If Michelle noticed, she dismissed it. 

“Well, for one, you keep staring into the void,” Michelle shrugged as Ned came up behind the two of them. 

“I can’t believe you guys abandoned me!” Ned complained as he wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders. 

“Less of abandonment and more of you needing to stay with the group,” Michelle retorted and looked down at Ned’s hand, but didn’t move it. 

“I was in the group,” Ned shot back and glared at Michelle. 

“Not  _ our _ group,” Peter pointed out. He looked up at MJ for confirmation. She was never really comfortable with admitted her, Ned, and Peter were their own small friend group. 

MJ only gave him a half grin and a thumbs-up. 

Before they knew it, they were at their last stop for the tour- the Science and Research Department. Mehake led them inside and they made their way to the labs. 

The labs were huge. The hall that they were standing in had a thick glass wall between it and the lab. The inside was amazing. Tables stood tall with mind-blowing projects in the making. Equipment and tools were scattered around the room. Vibranium holograms appeared through a few scientist’s Kimoyo Beads and through metal stands fixed on the tables. People walked in and out of the lab, ignoring the group behind the glass wall. The noise coming from the lab was muffled by the wall, but they could hear each other. 

The school group weren’t granted pictures in this area. It wasn’t the classified lab that was on the fifth floor, but there were still important projects in the making. Everyone chatted with each other about the labs. Peter got out his phone and went into his messages.

…..

**BruceBanter: this is why wikipedia kicked you off their site**

**Godofsnakes: it was fun while it lasted. They should let me in again.**

**BruceBanter: no they really shouldn’t**

**BruceBanter: someone back me up on this**

**YouKnowWhoIAm: im with bruce on this one**

**Godofsnakes: youre always with bruce**

**YouKnowWhoIAm: not always**

**YouKnowWhoIAm: thors always on bruce’s side go yell at him**

…..

“That chatroom looks like Hell.” 

Peter jumped at the sudden voice over his shoulder. He glared at MJ and stuffed his phone into his pocket. 

“Is it just a hobby to snoop over people’s shoulders?” Peter huffed. 

“Nah, but it’s fun watching you overreact,” MJ shrugged and watch Peter prove her point.

“That wasn’t an overreaction!” Peter wasn’t out to her about being Spider-Man. He felt the buzz of  _ something _ coming, but he never really paid attention to the small buzzing ‘threats’. MJ’s scare didn’t really classify as a life-threatening concern. 

MJ just gave him a smug smile, “Oh, no, of course, you jumping three feet in the air isn’t an overreaction.” 

Peter went to glare at her, but his phone began to ring. He titled his head and clicked the answer button. 

“Heeello?” 

“Hey idiot, I’ve been waving at you for a straight minute.” Shuri’s voice rang through the phone and he looked up. Shuri had a phone to her ear as he looked over at Peter. She stuck her tongue out and got off the table she was sitting on. 

“I need your help with something and I’m bored- oh, and you forgot one of your textbooks here yesterday. 

“Oh- uh,” Peter scratched his head. Was he supposed to leave his group? “How am I supposed to help exactly?”

‘Oh- right.” Shuri hung up on Peter. She made her way to the door and stepped into the hallway, a Dora Milaje following her. 

“Excuse me, but I am going to need Peter Parker. I can assure you he will be back before he is to leave the Embassy,” Shuri said with a smile, looking over at the teachers in the group. 

“We’re about to leave in just a few minutes, we have to be back at the school before the end of the day.”

“I can promise that this will only take a few minutes,” Shuri smiled when Peter shuffled over to her, eyes wide. 

The group began to leave- not without Michelle winking at Shuri with finger guns and Shuri responding with a small fit of laughter- and Shuri dragged Peter into the Lab. 

“I need your help with contacting magic sources. And you actually did leave your stuff here. Oh, and I wanted to finish that fluid project we were working on, but I guess we don’t have time,” Shuri sighed as they reached her area of the lab. She tossed a textbook at him and the jacket and he caught them with ease. 

“Well, you could just call Doctor Strange,” Peter suggested with a shrug. 

“He doesn’t exactly have a phone number I could call. Tell Stark that man needs a phone,” Shuri grunted as she pushed a box of old files under a table. 

“Oh- yeah, right. Wait- you could just tell Mr. Stark, you have  _ his _ number,” Peter pointed out. 

“I could, but I’m busy.” 

“Busy embarrassing me? Busy starting a prank war?” Peter leaned against the table and watched her put her notes for Peter’s web fluids away. They were trying to figure out a way to make the webbing dissolving faster than a two-hour waiting period. 

“Ugh, I really wish you could stay longer- we have so much work to do,” Shuri complained, “I would have said nevermind, but I felt too awkward to actually say nevermind in such a situation.”

“Yeah. Well, at least I got my history book back,” Peter tried to lift the mood, which resulted in Shuri throwing a couple paperclips at him. 

…..

Peter felt something poke his shoulder once he sat down in his seat. He groaned as he turned around. 

“Ned, if you want- oh.” 

Flash was sitting next to Peter across the bus hall. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he bit his lip. 

“Hey, Parker,” Flash said and dropped his hands. 

“Hey..?” 

Flash coughed into his hand and pulled his wallet out. He pulled out- God, were those twenties?- a stack of money and plopped it on Peter’s lap. 

“Holy sh- Flash, I told you didn’t need your money,” Peter began picking up the dollar bills, but Flash put a hand on his arm. 

“Don’t,” Flash began and ran a hand through his hair, “Look- consider it like a reimbursement for the shit I’ve put you through the past few months.” Peter wanted to tell Flash that wasn’t exactly the right way to use reimbursement, but decided against it. 

“Well, uh, I-...I actually don’t know what to say,” Peter confessed with a short laugh as he stuffed the bills in his pocket. 

“You don’t have to,” Flash shrugged and got up from his seat. Peter bit his lip as he thought of something to say. 

“Hey, Flash?”

“...Yeah?” Flash asked as he turned around. 

“Thanks for apologizing- and keeping your bet I guess,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. This was getting more and more awkward by the second. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Flash looked out the bus window. People were still outside getting ready to get in the bus. “I’ll see you around then.” 

Peter really wanted to remind Flash that they hadn’t even left the parking garage, but decided against possibly ruining the moment. 

“What the heck was that?” Ned asked as he popped up from the seat behind Peter’s. 

“A really weird apology and a  _ really _ weird way to get 200 bucks,” Peter stated flatly and shrugged at Ned, who gave Peter an exasperated look. 

…..

**Spiderboi: guess who just got 200 bucks from doing almost nothing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked that? I didn't. One of the main reasons I wrote so much in such little time is because I read the 'update!' comments and saw the tags/comments on some of y'alls bookmarks for this fic. I tried to get this out for july 2 because ffh came out in america today but I'm half an hour late :(((  
> Leave a comment to yell at me or tell me if you actually liked the ending or something idk

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's chapter one- there's only going to be a few more chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it so far! Don't forget to leave some kudos and drop a comment if you want, they inspire me to continue writing! Until next chapter, BYE!


End file.
